Keycards
Keycards are items used to open secured doors which have a keycard slot instead of a button. Keycards can be found in various places, or can be obtained by refining any type of card through SCP-914. There are 5 keycard levelsThe security levels are hierarchical, for example, if a door has security level 3, card levels 3, 4, 5, and Omni can open it., 1 through 5, including an Omni keycard, identical to the level 5 keycard. Level 0 is not included in the game, although it does exist in SCP canon and in the fan-made mod "SCP Containment Breach Ultimate Edition". Level 1 This keycard can only be used to open the door to the Small Testing Room (in the Light Containment Zone). It can be found in the Storage Room (in the Light Containment Zone), in the 2-Office Room (in the Entrance Zone), or in the hallway affected by SCP-970 (in the Light Containment Zone) Level 2 This keycard can be used to open the doors to SCP-914's containment chamber. It can be found in the basic office or at the small testing room. It can also be obtained by placing a level 1 keycard into SCP-914 on "Fine" or a MasterCard/Playing Card on "Very Fine". Level 3 This keycard can be used to access all Euclid level SCPs. The level 3 keycard can be used to open the main door and the door to the staircase in SCP-106's chamber, SCP-895's chamber, SCP-079's chamber, SCP-012's chamber The now-removed SCP-178's chamber, the first door leading to SCP-714's, SCP-1025's, SCP-427's, and SCP-860's chambers. It is found in SCP-895's chamber or in the elevator maintenance room, or by refining a Level 2 card in SCP-914 on "Fine". Level 4 This keycard can be used to access all Keter level SCPs. The level 4 keycard is found in SCP-049's containment chamber, right next to SCP-049's document. It is required to access the head office and SCP 106's chamber (as of v1.3.11.) As of v0.8, this keycard has an extremely low chance of appearing through putting a Level 3 keycard on "Fine.", making it much harder to get a Level 4 keycard through SCP-914. Level 5 This keycard can be used to access all doors. The level 5 keycard is required to open the door to the elevator leading to the warhead room, the door leading to the small control room in the warhead room, and the door in the checkpoint room between the Heavy Containment Zone and Entrance Zone. It can be found in the head office, next to the control panels which captures 106 or obtained by placing a level 4 keycard in SCP-914 on "Fine". Key Card Omni This keycard can also be used to access all doors. The Omni keycard can access any door requiring a keycard and can perform all the functions of a Level 5 keycard, although there are currently no doors that can ''only ''be opened with an Omni keycard. It can only be obtained by refining a level 5 keycard in SCP-914 on "Fine", or in rare cases, by refining any level of keycard on "Very Fine".